Reading Mysteries of Greek Mythology
by Bloodline Purger
Summary: The progress of Olympus has always been shrouded in mystery. From the smallest spat to the bloodiest war, the perspective is always skewered for History is written by the winners, thus a narrative is required from an unbiased observer
1. Chapter 1

Reading the Mysteries of Greek Mythology

 **This is an original story I had in my mind but I actually got the ideas from reading the stories of oneshotmasta and the fathers love by kyoku suigetsu tetsu so I give credit where credit is due. Their stories gave me inspiration to write this as such I am not adopting their stories more or less completing them.**

 **Similarly as this is my very first story I will adopt the "reading" ideas by the one and only Engineer4ever who I am a very big fan of and I hope that he reads my stories. You hear me Engineer I am talking to you.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Percy Jackson or Naruto or there would be Major Percy bashing**

 _Chapter 1_

Percy and Annabeth were finally reunited in Camp Jupiter and the Seven Heroes were all aboard the _Argo_ _II_ , ready to set sail for their dangerous quest to the Doors of Death. Before they could, they had all vanished in a flash of light.

Thalia Grace, the Lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters, was setting up camp along with the rest of her 'sisters'. She had spiky black hair and dazzling electric blue eyes. She wore a silver circlet like a princess' tiara, which didn't match her skull earrings, and was wearing a silvery parka as well as some camouflage pants. Just as she was going to call Phoebe for help with one of the tents, she disappeared in a flash of light.

Nico di Angelo was preparing for his venture into Tartarus, but disappeared in a flash of light.

 _~Just minutes before the teleportation of the Heroes and Hunter_

All the Greek gods were lounging on their thrones and doing what they do best, yes you know it they were bickering. Most of the Gods were complaining to Zeus as he forbidden them from leaving Olympus and contacting the here I quote "lowly mortals and demigods."

Apollo sat on his throne, bored out of his damn mind. His posture was sprawled and lazy, his check resting on his left fist while one leg hung over the other arm rest. What in the name of Tartarus is his father thinking? Seriously, closing the doors of Olympus and making no contact with the mortal world was ridiculous, has he finally gone insane?

These thoughts were going through most of the Gods heads while the elder gods, and Ares and Artemis were complaining to Zeus as she was forbidden to hunt and was fed up doing nothing whereas Ares was just acting like...…..Ares

The younger Gods while unhappy with the decision did not wish for Zeus to direct his anger at them and _punish_ them.

Athena, like her siblings was bored to death (that's saying something)…..I mean there is a limit to how many times one can go and finish their library and certain…..collections especially when you already know _most_ …..okay all of the stuff.

She is a curious being after all, I mean why else would someone just learn about everything or maybe she just doesn't like being " _shocked"._ Nah that can't be it there is no way someone would go through all that trouble for a _measly_ reason like that, right…right. It must be her form of coping with the monotony of immortality, it can be the only reason. (It's better for your sanity if you just accept it, the gods have done so….I think?)

 _The demigods have transported to Olympus_

"What are you all doing here" demands Zeus in a furious tone. Percy hesitantly tries to reply "Umm well we…" but is unable to finish after seeing the famous Athena glare directed towards him while she is simultaneously ignoring her daughter. His (un) saving grace came in a flash of bright light in the form of the fates. Everyone's attention shifts towards them.

The demigods are cautious and silent as they don't wish to earn their ire. Whereas Zeus is:

"What is the meaning of this insult"; he demands from the Fates like a spoiled child. The fates giggle (Yes you heard me correctly giggle). This sends warning bells to everyone present who can't help but feel perturbed. The giggle turns to guffaws which eventually becomes full blown laughter.

This was most surprising to the gods who have rarely if ever seen the fates smile much less laugh thus they feel uneasy in their presence.

"Do you have any idea how dull it is to know everything that has or will happen in the future and see you all go about your miserable lives? Sure it is entertaining to mess with the lives of mortals and demigods…" says the fate before they are rudely interrupted by Percy who is shivering uncontrollably "All….All that bullshit I went through and am going through….It is your fault…. You….you cruel monsters…. Do you take some sick pleasure in torturing me… let me at um, let me at um, I will make them regret the day they messed with Percy Jackson (sound familiar).

Atropos responds by taking out a thread and a scissor and says threateningly "You were saying Jackson…And for the record messing with your life is more of a hobby", Then she _innocently_ responds "It's not like I go out of my way to make you miserable" Before Percy can respond, Annabeth shoves her elbow up his solar plexus and gives him _the glare_ which successfully subdues him.

This quells the tense atmosphere as roars of laughter erupt from the demigods and Apollo and Hermes who start making whipping noises and all Percy can do is glare at them but the effect is ruined by the blush on his cheeks.

The Fates continue as if they were not just rudely ignored "So to entertain ourselves we will have you read this…. _innocent_ looking book which will answer some questions to "sate" your curiosity" .The fates giggle at the word innocent as they fail to keep their stoic face up.

Annabeth the ever curious one immediately asked "What is the book about?"

The Fates simply replied "It's about Greek …mythology."

Athena the no-nonsense type immediately replied "We know everything about it….in case you're forgetting, we lived it…"

They ignore her and say " _Guests of Olympus_ _,_ " The Fates begin, " _What you are about to discover is a_ _great story_ that shows the truth of the events of Greek mythology. We're sure that you are dying to know it….. he he he…..", then they continue in a serious manner "You don't have a choice, this book must be read for our entert…..I mean for your knowledge to grow so that you learn important facts that will help shape your life." The fates finish in a wise and sagely manner.

The demigods don't know whether to be impressed by the speech or to go finish their quest as they are unsure which will put their life in more jeopardy…..Nico is even considering that the odds that he might live through _Tartarus_ are much better than getting out of Olympus sane and alive because of the manner the speech was given in.

The reactions of Percy and Annabeth were the most humorous; where ones face was pale because of seeing the size of the book; the other was excited to know the true history that shaped Olympus.

Leo took a bag of popcorn and started thinking about the great adventures they would be reading about hoping beyond hope that they are action packed head along with his fellow demigods.

"Man, that's some serious stuff," the son of Hephaestus said, while munching on his popcorn getting the other heroes to agree with him.

"Well can you please continue," said Zeus letting the young heroes think. Zeus thought that he knew about everything that has occurred as it was his era so it will mostly be a waste of time. Oh well at least it keeps the other gods off my back for a while, was his last thought.

"So what's the title?" Apollo asked curiously.

"Hmm, The Mysteries of Greek Mythology, _"_ Hermes answered, making Apollo and Hermes frown while Athena has a glint in her eyes

"It's also a graphic novel." Hermes added

"That's cool. Eisner started that you know, good guy he was." Apollo stated, as being the god of the arts, he would know about such things.

"Well, since it is a 'Novel', who will read?" Athena asked, somewhat interested in this story as it may have _facts_ which she is unaware of but she can't stop the feeling of dread that something will go wrong. Oh well what's the worst the worst that could happen (if only she knew), it's not like her dirtiest secrets are going to be revealed…what are the odds that the fates are going to screw with her

"The son of Poseidon will." Zeus announced in a boom.

Percy groaned as his girlfriend gave him a rub on the shoulder, "Come on Percy, you'll do fine." She said with a small smile.

Percy looked at her and returned it with one of his own, "Okay." He said as he sat a bit more forward and the pictures started to appear.

Leo, who was drinking a smoothie shushed and pointed at the, "It's starting."

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **The Birth of Athena**_

 **AN:**

 **I know you all must have been hoping for me to write more, well that was my intention but I wanted to see the reception my story will get as well as some ideas from my future fans.**

 **Be sure to expect an angry Athena and Naruto's intro next chapter**

 **This is my first story so I will appreciate constructive criticism just don't go overboard.**

 **My updates might take a while as I am preparing for my Exams but do give me ideas, please review**

 **Bloodline purger out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto is OC and I know many of you will be confused on how, what and why he acts like he does and about his powers but the I would like it if you bear with me as I don't wish to give out spoilers!**

 **I am quite happy with the good reception my story has received so far and will continue to update when and if I have time.**

 **Onto the story**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Athena's eyes flashed with unbridled rage; she immediately formed her famous spear in her hand and charged Percy.

It was only the quick reaction of Poseidon that saved Percy's life.

"How dare you attack my son, Athena", demands Poseidon, but her attention is solely focused on the book.

Zeus commands, "Athena, this is not a place to fight while I don't mind you trying to kill Poseidon's spawn, don't do it here where Poseidon has a chance to defend him".

Poseidon initially agreeing with his brother is left gobsmacked that his brother just openly stated that it is _open season_ on his son but before he can complain; his brother takes the spotlight (truly the god of theatrics he is) ; by saying

"While I enjoy harassing Poseidon as much as the next person we must finish this book so that I can have an affa….I mean continue my duties."; hoping beyond hope that his wife had not noticed his slip up; he quickly glances at his wife, Hera, who appears to be openly glaring at him.

Thinking quickly on how to diffuse the situation, he finds it futile; thus he immediately tries stalling by commanding the sea spawn to read the damned book.

"Jackson, read the books before my patience wears thin and I smite you"; of course this just provoked Poseidon but again before he could even get a word in, (He seriously feels like someone is messing with him) Athena continued harshly "This is my private life and I will not have it invaded nor will I give you permission to see my memories which belong solely to me and me alone." She finishes her statement by glaring at Percy with her famous Athena glare.

Percy just can't understand his luck and for once in his miserable life he is sure that it is the fates that are screwing him (I mean with him)

On one hand; there is Zeus who has just indirectly put a bounty on his head while on the other one he risks earning Athena's ire which no sane man will willingly take. Saying he is between a rock and a hard place is like saying Dionysus is just annoyed by his job at camp

Annabeth and the remaining demigods are all looking at him with pitying looks, all but Leo who is openly mocking him by eating popcorn while watching the drama, since no one wants to be in his shoes.

Seriously if this is what one gets for saving Olympus, it can rot for all he cares. This was the thought going through Percy's head. Poseidon was about to reassure his son and taunt his rival but was cut off when Aphrodite spoke:

"What's there to be embarrassed about Athena, it's not like we will see your love life or something, just how you were born…..which sounds _really_ boring…..I could be having some fun instead"; says Aphrodite, the innuendo clear to anyone who had a brain…..even Ares understood it (that's saying something).

Seeing that Athena didn't respond and is completely ignoring her; Aphrodite's eyes widen and she squeals.

Demigods and gods alike are confused by her reaction but just summed it up to her "Aphrodititis" as they value their sanity. Of course this doesn't stop her from giving Athena a knowing look.

Finally Zeus says trying to end this drama (seriously he should copyright his dramatic rights, their stealing his thunder….zing) "Enough we will read this book and I want no more interruptions" and sends a pointed look towards Athena showing that his decision is final.

Athena wisely keeps her mouth shut but the way she is glaring at her father expressed her feelings

The demigods were tense and hoping that the drama had finished whereas Artemis was looking worriedly towards her sister as it is quite rare for her to get angry unless it involved Poseidon or the Romans.

The Romans were the most cautious as they were afraid of Athena's ire, they were thinking that their quests were not nearly as stressful as this was.

Poseidon quickly finding his chance to get a word in, failed again as Hades said " Jackson just read the damn book already….you all are already testing my patience as it is…and I have work to do unlike these blubbering idiots". This just had the effect of causing Poseidon to anime cry as he hasn't been able to say a word. Surely the fates are cruel.

Percy finally starts reading:

 _ **Rejoice! The Birth of Athena**_

 **When she woke up she had** _ **no**_ __ **idea as to where she was.**

"Of course you didn't you were in the old man's head"; Apollo says.

"….Old…..Old man…" Zeus is shocked and was about to have a _Mei_ , but Percy continued:

 **All she knew was that it was dark, cold, and isolated. Her skin was slightly damp, with what she didn't know, but it smelled metallic. She licked her lips nervously, immediately regretting it when a nasty salty, copper taste overwhelmed her taste buds.**

 **"Eww." She muttered, blinking upon hearing how her voice echoed throughout… wherever she was. Her brow crinkled upon hearing the high pitch of her tone.**

 **She didn't know why but it just seemed... wrong.**

 **Her face continued to scrunch in disgust, the word wrong, also seemed, well, wrong.**

Poseidon starts laughing "Hahaha! Who would have thought that your hubris would have started the moment you were born….I was right, there is no cure for your big head"; Poseidon is quite happy that he is finally able to get a word in

"Hmm you say something sea scum"; she says in a _bored_ tone ( _Kakashi_ for the win).

Poseidon starts crying _unyouthful_ tears at the _cool and hip_ comeback of his rival.

The gods and demigods laugh hysterically at seeing the normal cool as a cucumber Poseidon become so uncool in his rival's presence.

"Well, I always wondered why you were so uncool Percy…this explains so much." Says Thalia.

Before Percy can get a word in Annabeth continues solemnly" It's one of my goals to help Percy with his hereditary problems".

To save himself from embarrassment Percy continues reading:

 **Shaking her head, as if to clear her thoughts, she carefully peered around, her eyes already adjusting to the dark—only to come face to face with a blob of… something.**

 **She let out a squeak, instinctively moving into a crude fighting stance, while the person, as she was guessing from the outline, in front of her merely tilted his/her head in response. They both stared at one another for a long while, neither willing to be the first to break the eye contact or back down.**

 **Finally though, the boy—she was able to make out his face now—brought up one of his hands, making the girl tense in preparation for the strike, "Hello." She resisted the urge to face fault.**

 **"…"**

Aphrodite deadpanned "Even as a child, you were ready to fight…..really what is wrong with you.

Artemis quickly defends her sister "Shut up sea foam, you can never understand the base instincts of a warrior"

 **What's with the look Princess?" He asked, the girl continuing to glower at him.**

"Manners Athena" chides Hestia and Athena looks away embarrassed.

 **"That's not my name." The boy made a hand gesture for her to continue, but something in the back of her mind gnawed at her, screaming at her to never let anyone take/have an advantage over her, so she said. "Why don't you tell me your name first?"**

 **"Eh," he tilted his head. "Uh, alright I guess, I'm Naruto." He offered his hand to shake.**

 **She accepted it, but said nothing.**

 **"…"**

 **"…"**

 **"…"**

 **"You don't know your name do you?"**

Laughter erupted in Olympus.

"It's okay Athena there is nothing to be embarrassed about, It's not like you forgot something important, I mean knowing how to fight _is_ more important than your identity" says Poseidon in fake innocence.

Artemis tries "its instincts…" but stops the excuse sounding weak even to her.

Thalia snickers "Oh this reminds me of the time when we were on the run. Annie here was responsible for packing camp after we…I mean Luke _borrowed_ stuff from a store, Annie only packed the books, she didn't keep the books or clothes since they were 'unnecessary'."

Annie mutters "I said I was sorry"

Percy continues "There, there, wise girl. It's a good thing I haven't told them about the time we were at water land and you packed that book from the souvenir shop. You know the one Grover ate since he was starving and…"

Annabeth glowers at him

Percy says "I'll stop now"

 **Well, I… no." She admitted, the 'n' word rolling harshly off her tongue.**

 **For some reason that word tasted much like 'wrong' did, bitter.**

 **"It's Athosthao." he says with a grin**

If people were laughing before, they were roaring now, even the demigods found it hard to control themselves and Athena and Annabeth were blushing scarlet.

Percy like the idiot he is, is confused as to why everyone is laughing. Of course no one could blame him, he never did have time to study Greek after he lead a quest in his first year, hijacked one in his 2nd and 3rd year, got one in his 4th year and who can forget the battle in his 5th year.

Then when everything settled down, he was kidnapped, you really can't blame the guy for not knowing the language even if he has a Brainiac for a girlfriend. (Of course you can, blame the idiot)

 **Wh …what?"**

 **The feeling of surprise also felt very wrong.**

 **"You're mother told—well transferred it to me."**

" **Of course I really don't know what Metis was thinking when she named you." Says Naruto shaking his head**

 **Ahosthaos thinks "My name…" The voice in her head says it means a sucking flower so why is that bad. Flowers are pretty right?**

Percy starts laughing after he finally understand the joke but everyone is giving him pointed and embarrassed looks.

"I am sure…there is a special place for people like you, Percy" says Thalia in a disappointed yet concerned tone but the image is ruined because of the grin on her face

 **Of course she doesn't know having a voice in your head is wrong or that it can be – no is classified as being crazy. Nope just an average baby who can speak just after being born nothing wrong with that.**

"…" before the demigods can even get a word in, all the gods quickly level a glare on them and simultaneously say "Not one word"

The demigods are easily cowed.

 **The newly named Athosthao blinked owlishly, "My mother? Transferred?"**

" **Yeah but that's not important Athosthao, you know that name is a mouth full, I will just call you Athena". Says Naruto with an upbeat grin.**

" **Huh…What… Of course it's important…where is my mother?"**

" **Well you see..." now Naruto starts thinking, okay this is hard. How do you tell someone that their dad is a paranoid idiot who ate you and your mother and technically doesn't give two fucks about you?**

"Well I think you tell them by…" Apollo starts before he stops midway when he sees Zeus glaring at him.

Zeus is red in the face because of the _lies_ that this "Naruto" is telling about him and is about to call out to Athena when…

 **"Yes, you see we're kinda, sorta, maybe, in your dads mind right now."**

 **The girl gaped, "** _ **What?**_ **" Yep, the feeling of shock didn't bode well with her at all. "** _ **How?**_ **"**

 **The blonde shrugged, "Your dad swallowed your mom, for reasons** _ **she**_ **doesn't know, and I guess as she was dying giving birth to you, she grabbed the closest memory she could, and pretty much brought it to life."**

"Huh so that's where you learnt or got the idea of making brain children Athena/sister "says Aphrodite and Artemis simultaneously.

Athena doesn't respond but the blush on her cheek is easily noticeable.

Annabeth is of course sitting in an awkward silence considering the method of her birth process is being discussed…it doesn't get more awkward than that…hell even Leo and Thalia are quiet, but for different reasons.

Even Percy is quiet but that's because he doesn't understand why there is an awkward silence permeating in the room.

 **"Wait… you're saying you're a—"**

 **"A memory, well," he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah."**

"WHAT!" screams Percy not at all concerned that he screamed in a room full of people who can kill him. "yo…you are a memory." Pointing shakenly towards Annabeth "Wait! It…it doesn't matter if you're a memory…I love you" says Percy

Annabeth rolls her eyes in amusement and replies seriously "I believe that he is what my mother used as a _prototype_ or an inspiration to be able to _make_ kids" she states.

Percy not at all weirded out with what his girlfriend said, quietly mutters" She didn't answer the question…women".

Athena merely nods in acknowledgement to her daughter's hypothesis neither verifying it nor denying it. She is still upset at her daughter after all.

 _ **Memory, something remembered from the past; a recollection, or the faculty by which the mind stores and remembers information**_ _._

 **How she knew this was a mystery to her, but she ignored that fact (for now) and simply examined the boy in front of her**

All the gods look stunned and are looking disbelievingly at Athena.

Poseidon mutters quietly "No wonder she remembers everything…so freaking unfair…never needs to even learn anything". Ofcourse, _Mr. Cool_ completely ignores the fact that he has regenerative powers and complete control over all Aquatic beings and liquids…which he also passed over to his spouse.

Percy is still trying to compute how to handle such information and looks at his girlfriend in a stunned manner wondering if she has such _god_ gifted skills. Really the need to never study or work for homework….beats his powers every day of the week…

Poseidon feels a shift in a force…no, it's not possible that his own child would ever acknowledge that he is inferior to his rival in anyway…yeah I'm just acting paranoid.

Similarly Athena is feeling unusually joyous for some reason…hmm I feel as if I have finally proven that I am superior to kelp-head…perhaps I should spare the sea spawn in celebration of such a _fact…_ nah

Percy suddenly feels depressed as if his life hangs on the whim of a god…oh well what's new…now how to face this new dilemma…I want to ask Annabeth about her powers without sounding jealous and in a manner as to not incur female wrath, truly such a way has never existed.

All females in the room feel as if they have been slighted by Poseidon and glare at him…truly he is an unlucky bastard.

 **He was… odd looking. She could just make out the messy shape of his hair, and the outline of his face. He was a bit on the scrawny side, with skinny arms, and narrower shoulders; his jaw was wide, and his cheeks still had their baby fat. Three parallel marks adorned each cheek, giving him a very… exotic look**

 **"A memory." She repeated after her examination, a little disbelievingly.**

 **"Yes, Zeus met me when I was nine, but as you can see." He held out his hand in front of him. "I'm fading, I'm really a distant memory, and memories fade." He shook his head. "Your mother grabbed randomly at what she could to get someone to relay this message to you… gotta give her props… Enough of that though," He closed his eyes, and a cloth appeared in his hands, he held it out to her. "Here, you got… blood… like," he coughed. "Everywhere."**

Hey! Athena, will you tell us about his past or should we wait…Maybe the old man can tell us about It." says Apollo.

Zeus ignores the comment and says "No sex for a century Apollo". Apollo spit takes," You can't be serious ol…dad"

"I'm not" says Zeus rolling his eyes. "Oh it's fine then I guess" replies Apollo relieved.

 **It was always dark in Zeus' mind, something that bothered Athena to no end.**

 **She wanted to know, to experience, to feel, light.**

 **When Naruto described it to her, the warmth, the security, the 'epicness' as he put it, the opposite of the darkness she knew it was her desire to see it, to feel it, to know what it was like. He'd show her glimpses through Zeus' memories, tell her about the sun, the source of the natural light.**

"Yes! I told you I was the _older_ sibling…the sun does come before the moon after all…and he even mentioned _the sun_ before the moon _little sis_." Says Apollo proudly.

"Agh! How many time must I say this Apollo? We are twins. I helped mother _birth_ you." Artemis says robotically.

 **And Of the stars and how they'd light up the night. He told her about the heroes and how'd they use the stars to find their way home. How each and every constellation told a story, and how he'd remembered all of them.**

"That's quite impressive for an eight year old…although most demigods do learn them when they join Camp." Says Annabeth in a manner of fact tone.

Percy hung his head in embarrassment.

Annabeth looks at her boyfriend and decides" I need to up his tort…tutoring, yes tutoring… It's not like I enjoy…I'm not going to finish that sentence, when she remembers a cop quote " _Anything you say_ can and will be used _against you in the court of law._ "

Percy looks at Annabeth weirdly as she is making weird faces and when he looks towards his buddy Jason for help, Jason slight shakes his head, warning him that it's best to let sleeping dogs lie

 **The hardest thing for him to bring up was colours, as it was hard to differentiate them in the dark, but she was learning.**

 **She knew the basics, she knew Naruto's eyes were blue.**

 **That his hair was yellow.**

 **That his toga was white.**

 **She began to learn about the world outside through whatever Naruto could tell her**

Zeus and Apollo are a bit worried considering that Hera and Artemis have been very quiet….suspiciously quiet before they can say anything they are interrupted by Percy

 _ **A few years later**_

" **So what are we gonna do today" says a four year old Athena excitedly. "Maybe we can see the bloodshed of Sparta…ooh or you can teach me how to fight…maybe wield a weapon?" rants Athena**

"You were…a bloodthirsty child" states Hermes.

"Aww we would have gotten along great _sis_ …why did you change" says Ares.

Each comment hit Athena right in her pride but there was someone thinking positive thoughts as well.

"Well at least I can put the blame of the bloodthirsty genes of Ares on Zeus"; thinks the ever prideful Hera.

 **Naruto sighs "O gods! I don't think the world can deal with** _ **two**_ **Ares. I guess it is my job to set her straight since Metis won't let me hear the end of it if her daughter turns out like** _ **that**_ **."**

"What does he mean Metis won't let him hear him the end of it." Zeus asks "She faded away" he continues unsurely.

Athena rolls her eyes at her father's paranoia "Yes she has faded away so you have no need to worry about any revenge or scheme she comes up with besides it will be explained soon anyway." She is just happy that they are focused on her mother and not the comment that was made.

"I am not worried or afraid of Metis, Athena!" Zeus replies angrily. "I was just…curious, yes curious about what he meant.

Hera quips "Ofcourse you are not afraid of her Zeus, I mean you just wanted to follow Kronos's example, he is your idol after all.

Zeus turns purple and tries to defend his actions,"Wh…what…that's not…"

Poseidon interrupts "What about that time you called Metis fat…" he is unable to continue as all the elder gods burst out laughing. "I mean she…"

Zeus turns golden in embarrassment "Shut up this instant Poseidon…You Jackson read that damned book this instant"

Percy is about to read but

"You were so afraid that you couldn't look her in the eye for centuries…"Hades interrupts and couldn't say more as everyone bursts out laughing."

" **Alright Athena I'll teach you how to fight if…" says Naruto**

" **If?"**

" **You tell me why you want to fight", he replies lazily.**

" **What do you mean?" she asks carefully.**

 **He scratches the back of his head and explains as if explaining to a two year old "When you learn how to fight what will you do with those skills."**

"Wow! What a genius you are Athena…wait isn't that the same way you talk to me" says Ares incredulously.

Athena replies mimicking Naruto's tone "Ofcourse not! I could never talk to one as big and strong as yourself in such a tone."

The demigods snicker at how easy it to trick Ares whereas Frank tries to make himself small and considers transforming into an ant to escape association from his idiot of a father but Hazel pats his back reassuringly.

 **Then again she is technically two years old.**

" **Umm I want to fight so that I can beat people up and since its cool…maybe I will even be a hero but why does it matter why I** _ **want**_ **to fight anyway." she replies.**

 **Naruto smiles slightly having a déjà vu ,"That's a great reason to fight Athena."**

" **It is?" Athena asks happily.**

" **No." replies Naruto and goes to smack her forehead.**

"Ha! Classic." Says Hermes "So that's where that started from" he look at Athena and states "He is a genius."

"No he isn't" Athena replies stoically with a hint of a smile "He is an idiot."

" **That hurts." She glares at Naruto for hurting her. "And besides why else do people learn how to fight?"**

 **Naruto adopts a serious face and replies, "When you fight to protect those that are precious to you that is when you become truly strong. We fight so that we can protect our ideals, our friends and our family."**

"It's good to see people who appreciate family and want to protect them." Says Hestia happily and then looks at the gods judgingly "You all can learn something from him"

All the gods look embarrassed that their eldest sibling told them 'A human is better than you, learn from him' in indirect words.

 **He continues, "This was a lesson that was…taught to me by a friend of mine", and he remembers a person with long black hair and girlish features.**

 **Athena scrunches up her brows "but I don't have any friends."**

" **Oh and here I thought we had something special Athena" says Naruto with a cloud of depression over him.**

' **Friend?', "** _ **A person with whom one has a bond of mutual affection".**_

" **You will be my friend?" asks Athena uncertainly.**

" **It's not a matter of being, as technically we** _ **are**_ **friends." Naruto says in a deadpan.**

" **Well that was a great distraction Ruto but teach me how to fight now." demands Athena.**

 **Naruto laughs "So you were able to see through that one huh?"**

"Wow he is good, I didn't even notice that" compliments Hermes "Great evasion skills gotta give the kid props but still I'm surprised you were able to see through that Athena, I mean you are more book smarts than street smarts."

Athena replies arrogantly "Ofcourse I am skilled in all forms of art and manipulation, it wasn't even a test of someone with my skills."

 **Athena replies haughtily "Of course, I saw it from a mile away, you lazy idiot."**

 **Naruto flinches at the word 'idiot' but thankfully Athena doesn't notice so he shrugs "Well you didn't notice the last five times I did it so can you blame me for trying?"**

"I take back my compliment Athena…really _five times_." Remarks Hermes.

Athena blushes in embarrassment and doesn't bother replying.

 **Athena puffs her cheeks and glares at him** **.**

 **Naruto yawns "Well I'm tired, guess it's time to sleep, besides its dark now." He lies down on the ground and a blanket materializes over him. "Goodnight Thea"**

 **Athena yawns "Yeah I guess it is late, wait it's always dark, goodnight Ruto." As she gets ready to sleep she finally realizes that she has been tricked once again. 'Agh! I will get him next time. That idiot won't escape me tomorrow'.**

 **And with that happy thought she falls asleep** **.**

Well this story is not abandoned and I have no intentions of abandoning it but this is rabb…I mean exam season so I will start again when they finish. I hope for many reviews and tell me if I make grammar mistakes since English isn't my first language.

I would appreciate it.

Bloodline Purger out.


End file.
